


Miss

by DepressedBastard



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedBastard/pseuds/DepressedBastard
Summary: She thought she succeeded.
Kudos: 2





	Miss

Evie feels numb in her soul. She remembers clearly like a track left by someone who has just slash onto the tree skin. She remembers that she gave Lucy a fatal blow, piercing through the Templar’s shoulder by her cane – sword while holding her tightly at a deadly stance. Afterward, the archenemy felt to the floor with blood flew out from her mouth, some pretty much had spilt and stuck on her cheek. Grabbing for the key hanging around Thorne’s neck, the assassin fled the Tower of London and successfully completed her quest. Yes, that was what she thought. She thought she ended Lucy Thorne’s life. The female Frye twin is a particularly clever and smart, also very careful in doing her business. Yet the God’s mind usually makes steps before a human’s idea.

Evie observes the woman in front of her eyes. She is sitting on a bed in the corner of the room which Evie has just entered. Since the time their eyes met it has just been a minute or so, but the younger one feels like a century.

“Miss Frye…” Lucy struggles through her word as the wound is still torturing her every passed second. That damn thing does make she finds it difficulty catching her own breath. “Have you come to check my corpse? To… see… if I aaaammm … still havvvving… something of yours?”

She hardly moves nor tries to let out a speech anymore after that sentence. How much pain is it as you wonder? Please imagine that someone brutally and slowly caresses your skin by the blade of a knife. It burns, hot and terrible like a house set on fire. Moreover, the remain is just like some little cute insects trying to bite and tear your own muscle. Or should I say, your own meat.

The assassin stares at the Templar, realizing how bad the state she is, much thinner, colorless, her high cheek sank such as a zombie that we usually see in some movies.

_Wound can be healed by time but a hurt soul is, sometimes, impossible to recover._

The young woman takes a deep breath as she begins, “How? How could you…?”

Still focusing mostly on the book, Lucy gives her visitor a side glance as the word starts to escape her mouth, “Clinical death.”

“You were just lucky enough.” Evie says, as she observes the other woman and wonders whether she should do it again to make sure that the redhead will have no chance to get a hand on the artifact.

“And you, Frye… You missed your own luck.”

That makes Evie’s blood kindy boiled. She wanted to kill Thorne, desperately. But now, the moment she extends her hidden blade and slowly approach the woman who is in her grasp, she hesitates.

“What’re you waiting for, Frye? Do it.” Lucy smirks under her breath, trying to mock the assassin.

The fire starts spreading through the building in which both of them are staying as the roof falls down piece by piece.

“Why are you doing this?” Lucy puzzles.

“I know why this house is on fire, Miss Thorne. It was Maxwell Roth. I eavedropped the conversation.” Evie replies as she gazes into the opposite woman.

Lucy scoffs and shakes her head as she marks the page of the book, “So it was true. Starrick wanted to dissolve this partnership and got my research after you landed your weapon to me… Since I refused, he had that fellow to get them but maybe… this is too much. The maniac…”

“My brother will take care of him.” Evie speaks shortly.

“And what are you doing here, Evie Frye?” Lucy grits her teeth for the pain she is suffering when Evie suddenly moves forward and wraps her arm around the redhead’s waist.

“I’m getting you out. We’ll talk later.”

.

As they finally get back to the hideout, Evie helps Lucy to sit on the bed in her wagon.

At the door, a familiar figure of a woman appears that makes Lucy’s eyes wide open.

“Pearl…? You're alive?”


End file.
